Gaia Sanction
The Gaia Sanction (also known as the '''Gaia Coalition '''in English Dub) is a government power formed in the wake of the Homecoming Wars. It assumes the central authority of the known universe with Earth serving as their symbol of peace. However, their primary goals are actually to accumulate and monopolize all power that supports them, giving all benefits to the rich and wealthy. History The Gaia Sanction was formed sometime after many years of space travel. When people had wanted to come to Earth, many people fought over the rights starting the Homecoming Wars. To quell the battles, the Sanction formed a military unit and managed to stop most of the fights. Unfortunately, the Sanction proceeded to oversee the operations that only the wealthy and privileged can live on Earth. Former soldier, Captain Harlock rebelled but had gotten the Earth left barren. The Sanction had kept this quiet in order to have a symbol of peace and hold all power throughout the colonies they established. Afterwards, the Sanction assumed power and were successful with capturing Harlock and his ship, the Arcadia. However, the actions of a traitor in their midst had freed the crew and revealed the Earth's true state, broadcasting the secrets. The Sanction tried to do away with the crew, to the point of using the Jovian Blaster but failed. With their symbol compromised, the Sanction's final state is unknown. Gaia Military The Military of the Gaia Coalition is vast and expansive with Hundreds of Fleets scattered across the Galaxy and beyond towards the Universe. The Military and Rank Structuring is very similar to the Roman Empire, the fleets are arranged in Cohorts and Multiple Cohorts forms a Legion. The only known rank is Prefactus, which is the Rank Ezra holds. The size of the Military is endless, with millions of legions in a single Galaxy The Military operates by deploying a Legion to defend a Core System (let's say Earth) and only deploy single ships to patrol non-essential systems (Region Patrol) and keep pirates at Bay, the tactic of only deploying a single ship allows Harlock to easily plunder Thosuands of Patrols thoughout the hundred years prior to the movie The Ships of the Gaia Sanction is is very simplistic and widely used for centuries Standard Battleships The Primary Warships of the Gaia Fleet, the Battleships are centuries hold and have been used by the Gaia for everything known purposes from Patrol to Warfare to even as a Cannon Fodder. The Battleship has Weak Armor that is easily penetrated by the weapons of the Arcadia, besides armor the Battleship is also fitted with outdated Reflective Shields that bounces off only a few shots before failing. The History of the Battleships goes way back to the time where the Death Shadow Class constructed and Field for service * Death Shadow-class Battleships ** Death Shadows # 1 ** Death Shadow # 2 ** Death Shadow # 3 ** Death Shadow # 4 *Oceanus *Crusiers (smaller ships of a similar design of the Oceanus) *Battleships *Fighters * Category:Captain Harlock CG Film